Amores como el nuestro
by Mikah Valyria
Summary: Cuatro drabbles dedicados a Flor, Griffin, Soly y Sadie Mapes del foro "Hijos de la Rebelión" por el día de "La Amistad y el Amor". Basado en Canción de Hielo y Fuego.
1. CatelynNed-regalo para Flor

_Los últimos días_

_**Este fic está dedicado a Flor-LupinSparrow por el día de la "Amistad y Amor", del foro "Hijos de la Rebelión".**_

Catelyn negó con la cabeza, tratando de quitarse ese absurdo pensamiento de la mente. No creía en los presagios, pero desde que los Lannister arribaron Invernalia, las cosas se tornaron oscuras.

Se levanto de la cama, apoyándose en el alfeizar de la ventana. El gélido viento acariciaba sus huesudos pómulos, colorados a causa del frío. Necesitaba a Ned, lo necesitaba cerca. Ahora que el rey le había pedido ser su mano, Ned andaba bastante ocupado. Ella no quería tenerlo lejos, pensó «_ ¿Por qué aceptar ese cargo? ¿Es que acaso no tenemos todo aquí? ¿Qué necesidad de tentar la suerte?». _No obtendría respuesta alguna de la boca de Ned, de su amado marido.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, y se apresuro a abrir. Era su primogénito, el hermoso y adorado Robb Stark.

— ¡Robb! —susurro Catelyn, abrazándolo fuertemente—Te he extrañado. Perdóname por estar tan ausen…

—No te preocupes madre—respondió Robb, en un intento de calmar a su afligida madre, observando con tristeza a Bran que permanecía postrado en la cama—te entiendo. Solo venía a ver a Bran. Padre te busca.

La mujer dedico una larga mirada a Bran, se sentía impotente con la sola idea de salir de allí.

—Yo lo cuidaré—añadió Robb, asintiendo con la mirada—Ve tranquila, madre.

* * *

Ned Stark de Invernalia contemplaba las llamas danzantes de la chimenea, con la mente lejos de allí. El abrazo de Catelyn lo alteró, pero no tardo en corresponderle.

La beso delicadamente, como si de una flor se tratara. Todo en ella era delicadeza ,y, a pesar de los años de matrimonio que llevaban juntos, para ellos ese no era tiempo suficiente. Necesitarían mas de una eternidad para cansarse uno del otro.

Sus labios se separaron, en una dolorosa angustia por no sentirse un rato más. Era momento de hablar. Catelyn Tully respetaba a su esposo, no por eso le daría la palabra. Sería ella quién iniciaría la charla.

—Ned—comenzó hablando mientras acariciaba su nuca, jugueteando con los primeros mechones blancos del señor de Invernalia—prométeme que no aceptarás. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por Bran. Por favor, te lo ruego, mi señor.

El hombre frunció el ceño, sintiendo como las palabras se le atoraban en la tráquea. ¿Cómo decirle a su adorada Tully que "Eso" no estaba en sus manos. Acaricio sutilmente la cintura de Catelyn, respirando acompasado.

—Ned—volvió a insistir su esposa, clavando en él sus penetrantes ojos azules—por favor. Dame una respuesta, nada más.

—Amada mía—su voz era apenas un susurro, azotado por el dolor—…Es mi deber como hombre, y señor de estas tierras. No cualquiera recibe el honorable cargo de mano del rey. Ya es tarde, Cat… ya… acepté.

El frío del ambiente parece cortar como cuchillo en la traslucida piel de Catelyn Tully, honrada esposa de Ned Stark , señor de Invernalia. Su intuición le grita que no lo permita, que lo retenga allí, que no lo deje salir por esas gigantes puertas que te despiden de Invernalia. Pero no puede, no, porque antes que todo está su deber como esposa. Y el amor que le profesa a Ned.

Solo le queda alzar la barbilla, mirarlo de manera solemne y besar sus labios, sin saber que… esa sería la última vez que lo vería.


	2. LorasRenly-regalo para Griffin

_A escondidas_

**_Regalo para Griffinstiltskin Inspirado en una escena de Juego de Tronos, aunque en la serie no pasa exactamente esto._**

Loras odiaba a esa navaja. La odiaba porque él (que era el que la estaba manipulando), no podía acariciar a su príncipe de esa manera: filosa, cruel, peligrosa y… altamente letal.

Ya quedaban pocos vellos en el pecho endurecido de Renly, cuando Loras subió lentamente la navaja hasta posicionarla en su garganta. El joven Baratheon se olvidó hasta de respirar al sentir el frío beso de la cuchilla contra su cuello.

— ¿Qué haces, Loras? —intentó hacerse oír seguro pero su gruesa voz temblaba—Baja esa navaja ya mismo.

Loras Tyrell sonrió perversamente, acercando su divino rostro a escasos centímetros de Renly.

—Solo quería saber cómo se siente—pensó las palabras adecuadas para decirle, hundiéndose en lo más profundo de su mente—… la sangre de un venado.

El hermano del rey clavo sus ojos etéreos en los marrones del caballero de las flores. Su perfecto rostro, iluminado por los últimos rayos del día, brillaba como oro. «_Él es mi oro _»consideró Renly Baratheon.

La pasión lo envolvió como la noche al día, tomando su rostro entre sus manos con violencia. Presionó con locura sus labios, perdiéndose en la delicadeza del más bello de los Tyrell. La poca ropa que ambos tenían se desmoronó en el olvido, y ambos se entregaron a la lujuria desenfrenada.

No diré que pasó después, pues es asunto privado de ellos. Sólo mencionaré que se sentían completos al enlazarse como si fuesen un solo cuerpo, un solo ente. El mundo quedaba en un plano aparte al atarse a la perdición del lecho.

* * *

No quedaba ni un vestigio de pasión; la noche había caído al terminar de amarse. Tan rápido se vistieron, que la culpa cayó sobre ellos como un manto de agua helada. Es cierto que se entendían, se complementaban y necesitaban, pero no por eso dejaban de lado la moralidad. A ojos ajenos eran dos caballeros—heterosexuales—que fijaban sus ojos en jovencitas, hermosas doncellas, o cortesanas vulgares, no en hombres. Desfloraban incautas prometidas, sembraban bastardos por toda la inmensidad de Poniente. Todas esas cosas eran mentiras, por supuesto. Unas cuantas monedas de oro, y cualquier mujer decía lo que se le indicaba. Nadie sabría la verdad, que quedaba oculta tras las paredes de una habitación ocasional.

Aun así, Loras no podía disimular sus sentimientos. Amaba a Renly, y él lo sabía muy bien. Pero el venado era tan orgulloso que jamás lo admitiría. Muy pronto se casaría con Margaery Tyrell, la bella hermana de Loras. El caballero de las flores tendría que fingir indiferencia, tragándose su dolor y esperar impacientemente a los furtivos encuentros con su amado, aquel príncipe de sus ojos.


	3. ArysArianne-regalo para Soly

_Irresponsables_

_**Regalo para Soly. Ojalá te guste, y si no te gusta házmelo saber igual. **_

— ¿Me amas? —le preguntó Arianne al caballero blanco. Éste no supo que contestar, se puso en pie rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse en silencio.

— ¿Tu me amas? —insistió la joven.

El hombre amagó responder, pero se arrepintió a último momento. Su consciencia, como siempre, estaba reprochándole por su mala conducta.

Era sabido que estos dos eran amantes desde hace un tiempo. Aparentar no les bastaba, no era un secreto en las cálidas tierras de Dorne. Quizá en Poniente sí, pero allí, no se veía con malos ojos que un caballero de capa blanca rompa sus votos.

Y la bella mujer que preguntaba insistentemente si la amaba, era la princesa de Dorne, Arianne Martell. _"La princesa y el caballero"_, vaya historia de amor.

Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos se juraba amor eterno en sus horas de lecho. La pasión desenfrenada y el deseo inescrupuloso los envolvía como el sol a la mañana. Solo rasguños y gemidos de placer, ese era todo el amor que se podía encontrar en ellos dos.

Mas la princesa se sentía confundida. Amantes nunca le faltaron, amores jamás ha tenido. No cree en el amor, le parece algo propio de las historias mentirosas. Pero el caballero de la guardia real le despertaba deseos encontrados más allá del sexo.

* * *

— ¿Me ayudarás a coronar a la pequeña Myrcella? —susurro Arianne a su amante. El joven, de nuevo, no supo que responderle. Su princesa pedía demasiado, y el temía por la seguridad de su pequeña Baratheon.

— ¿Te gusta la niña? —preguntó la princesa con malicia—Es por eso que no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿O me equivoco?

Arys Oakheart la miro indignado ante tal sugerencia. Él no sentía deseo alguno hacia Myrcella Baratheon, solo le tenía aprecio como un padre a su hija. No, no era tanto como eso, pero la quería, no de la manera que la bella dama decía.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? —dejó escapar un rugido de irritación—¡Es solo una niña! Perdóneme, mi princesa, pero usted me pide demasiado. No puedo poner en riesgo a mi pequeña princesita.

— ¡No la pondrás en riesgo! —gritó Arianne, perdiendo los estribos—Ya lo tengo todo planeado. Tu solo… tu solo dedícate a convencer al mequetrefe de mi padre. Dile que la niña necesita volver por tal motivo, de seguro te creerá. ¿Lo harás?

El caballero negó con la cabeza, ladeando el rostro. La joven se subió encima de él, comenzando a besarle el cuello. Eso lo volvía loco.

— ¿Lo harás? —pidió, ahora dándole mordiscos en el lóbulo de su oreja. Arys hacía un esfuerzo monumental por no ceder.

«_Que mas da_-pensó el joven, apretándolo los ojos-_si mi princesa lo desea, lo tendrá. La quiero ver feliz_»

Presionó sus labios contra los de Arianne, y le respondió, ya perdido en su belleza y adicción:

—Por usted muero, mi princesa. Por usted hago lo que sea.

Arianne sonrió satisfactoriamente.


	4. OberynEllaria-regalo para Sadie

_Fuego en la sangre_

**_Regalo para Sadie Mapes_**

Se permitió olvidar por un momento, aquel rencor y odio que le quemaba por dentro. Al menos por una hora o dos, quién sabe… las sesiones de amor eran largas.

Tomó a Ellaria por las piernas y con un ágil movimiento la coloco encima de él. Besó sus labios con pasión y los mordió, extasiado por el momento.

Su esposa, su amante, amiga, su puta, su todo… ella era su otra mitad. Y, aunque nunca le dijese "te amo" (pues, como todos los dornienses, Oberyn no creía en el amor) su corazón latía violentamente al probar el sabor de sus besos.

Se deshizo de la poca tela que cubría la desnudez de su mujer, apretando con sutileza su cuerpo. Ya sentía venir el momento.

* * *

Los cabellos sedosos y oscuros como tinieblas resbalaban de su mano. Ellaria dormía plácidamente tras la ardua tarea del amor. Oberyn era su devoto más fiel, aquel que nunca la dejaría por otra mujer. _¿De qué vale tener miles de amantes si nadie se compara a ella?_ pensaba constantemente al observarla con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios. No en vano fue la madre de sus cuatro hijos, de sus criaturas con fuego en la sangre.

No se arrepentía de la decisión tomada, ni del enfrentamiento que tendría lugar en pocas horas. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber esperado dieciséis años para vengarse. _"Demasiado tiempo cavilando, demasiado" _masculló.

* * *

Se puso en pie, ataviándose de sus mejores ropajes. Le importaba un bledo el enano de los Lannister, el solo proclamaba venganza. Esperaba ansioso la próxima muerte de la montaña, aquel monstruo que deshonro a su hermana y asesino a su pequeño sobrino. Nada le daba más felicidad en el mundo que verlo muerto.

—Amado mío—Ellaria habló con voz trémula, alisándose el vestido—Ganarás, ¿Verdad? Vuelve, por favor.

Oberyn reparó en el evidente miedo en su voz, y trazando sutilmente el perfil de su divino rostro que connotaba desasosiego dijo, restándole importancia al asunto:

—Te seré sincero, mi querida—bajo la vista, rehuyendo a su mirada—No sé si regresaré con vida. No, no digas nada. Quiero que me prometas algo.

La mujer reprimió las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus grandes ojos negros, tratando de ser fuerte. Haría todo lo que su víbora le pidiera, todo.

—Dime, Oberyn

—En caso de que yo no vuelva…—su mujer interrumpió, hablando desesperada, pero él la acalló con un gesto de la mano—regresarás inmediatamente a Dorne. Es una orden.

Ellaria asintió, con las mejillas húmedas. Su corazón parecía latir lentamente, el pecho se le oprimía de la angustia. Su instinto le decía que quizás Oberyn no volvería. Acalló el dolor besándolo desaforadamente, a él, el amor de su vida.

Oberyn partió con el corazón roto, sabiéndose su suerte. No le importaba no volver.


End file.
